TAWOG: The Spider
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When Gumball goes over to hang out with Penny, he has to deal with an unwanted visitor...an eight-legged visitor...


Patrick walked out of the house, whistling as he went into his car. He put on his seatbelt, before quickly turning around to look at the back seat. Nobody was there. Patrick sighed in relief.

"Well, good thing that Watterson kid isn't here." Patrick said.

He turned around to see Gumball looking in through the front window with a creepy smile. Patrick screamed and pressed a button, as Gumball's eyes, nose and mouth was taken off of his face. Gumball put them back on.

"Hey Mr Fitzgerald!" Gumball said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Patrick angrily.

"Well, I heard that Penny's parents were going on a honeymoon!" Gumball sang.

"And what are YOU doing here?" asked Patrick.

"Well, I thought she needed a little company..." Gumball said, raising his eyebrows. "With me...alone..."

Patrick's jaw dropped.

"PLAYING DODGE OR DARE!" Gumball continued, pulling out the board.

Patrick sighed again.

"Well if you do ANYTHING to my little girl," Patrick said. "I swear I will HURT YOU!"

"Won't you go to jail?" asked Gumball.

Patrick just drove off. Gumball frolicked over to the door and knocked on it. Penny opened the door.

"Hi!" Gumball said with puppy eyes.

"Gumball, is my dad gone?" asked Penny. "He doesn't really like us being around each other!"

"Oh yeah, he drove off!" Gumball said. "May I come inside?"

"Of course!" Penny said.

Gumball walked inside as Penny closed the door. Gumball turned around and started hopping around, holding his crotch and sweating.

"Hey, uh, weird question, but can I, uh, use your bathroom?" asked Gumball. "I, uh, spent all night deciding how to make a shocking appearance to your dad."

"Uh...okay?" Penny said, raising an eyebrow. "It's upstairs."

"Thanks!" Gumball said as he sped upstairs.

He opened the door and ran over to the toilet. The camera only showed Gumball's upper body as water was heard and Gumball sighed. In the background, a black figure moved across the shelf. Gumball's ear twitched as he turned around, but the figure was gone. The figure moved across the wall. Gumball turned around, but again it was gone. Gumball shrugged and turned back to the toilet. A massive tarantula stood on the toilet seat. Gumball screamed loudly as he slapped the tarantula off of the seat. Gumball shuddered realising that he just touched a spider. The tarantula slowly walked out from behind the toilet and shot hairs into Gumball's eyes. Gumball opened his eyes to reveal that they were bloodshot with the hairs stuck in them. Gumball ran around in circles, screaming. He took the hairs out of his eyes and then grabbed the tarantula. Suddenly, Penny opened the door.

"Gumball, is everything okay?" she asked. "I heard screaming!"

Penny gasped.

"Gumball, you found Mr Cuddles!" Penny said.

"Huh?" asked Gumball.

Penny ran over and took Mr Cuddles.

"I'm sure you remember Mr Cuddles, don't you?" asked Penny.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Gumball said. "In fact, I'm quite the spider guy!"

"Okay, want to pet him?" asked Penny.

"Uh...sure!" Gumball said.

He slowly put his hand towards Mr Cuddles. He tapped the top of him lightly. Mr Cuddles hissed and tried to bite Gumball's finger. Gumball screamed and pulled his finger away.

"Silly Gumball, that's not how you pet him!" Penny said. "But I think he likes you!"

"Trying to bite my finger off means he likes me!?" asked Gumball.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite!" Penny said.

Gumball looked at Mr Cuddles. Mr Cuddles looked at Gumball with all of his eyes.

"Aw, do you like me?" asked Gumball. "Guess you're not so terrifying after all!"

Gumball poked Mr Cuddles' top. Mr Cuddles pounced up and bit Gumball's entire finger.

"AH, HOW IS HIS MOUTH THAT BIG?" asked Gumball.

"It's not, you keep shoving your finger down his throat!" Penny explained.

"Oh." Gumball said as he pulled his finger out of Mr Cuddles' mouth.

Mr Cuddles growled as Gumball whimpered.

"Hey, uh, how about you put him in his cage-uh-tank?" asked Gumball. "And let's, uh, heh, continue our day alone?"

"Oh, he doesn't have a tank!" Penny explained. "We just let him roam around the house!"

"W-what?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, if you want the animals to trust you, then you need to trust them!" Penny said. "That's why he goes wherever he wants, whenever he pleases!"

Penny put Mr Cuddles on the floor. Gumball gulped.

"Oh come on, he's not scary!" Penny said.

"Y-yeah!" Gumball said, shaking and clearly terrified. "You're, uh, you're r-right!"

Mr Cuddles moved his leg by an inch. Gumball pounced onto the ceiling like a cat, hanging upside down with his claws dug into the roof.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" asked Penny.

"Uh...enjoying the view!" Gumball lied.

"There are no windows in here." Penny explained.

Gumball looked around and realised that she was right. Mr Cuddles climbed up the wall and then onto the ceiling. Gumball screamed as he fell to the ground and ran out of the room. He pounced over the couch and hid.

"It's o-okay!" Gumball said. "He'll, uh, n-never find me here!"

Gumball looked down and saw Mr Cuddles crawling under the couch. Gumball screamed and jumped up onto the couch. Mr Cuddles crawled up onto the couch, but Gumball grabbed his legs.

"I'm gonna make you...uh...unscary!" Gumball said.

"What are you doing?" asked Penny as she walked into the room.

"PENNY!" Gumball screamed.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, pointing at Mr Cuddles clutched in Gumball's hands.

"Oh, this?" asked Gumball. "Oh, me and Mr Cuddles have gotten along so well! I was...just petting him! Heh heh!"

"Oh, okay!" Penny said. "Want some popcorn?"

"YES!" Gumball screamed, eager to get rid of Mr Cuddles. "I mean, yes, I do, thanks, please!"

"Uh...okay?" Penny said as she walked out of the room.

Gumball quickly turned his head to Mr Cuddles. His neck cracked as Gumball's eye twitched. Gumball pushed his neck back into place and grabbed Mr Cuddles.

"Now you and me are going to be friends, okay?" Gumball asked. "No more biting, no more creeping me out, and no more-"

Mr Cuddles splattered webs into Gumball's face. Gumball screamed and tried to get the webs off of his face. He ripped the webs off, taking off his skin and face too. Gumball opened a drawer and pulled out a new face. He put it on and turned to Mr Cuddles, but he was gone. Gumball's eyes turned white in fear as he frantically looked around for him.

"Oh man, the one rule for spiders," Gumball said. "Don't let them out of your sight!"

The camera focused on behind Gumball, where Mr Cuddles was hanging out in a dark corner of the room. Mr Cuddles moved, knocking over a lamp. The lamp smashed on the floor as Gumball turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?" asked Gumball before pausing. "Oh yeah."

"Gumball, what's going on it there?" asked Penny.

"Uh, me and Mr Cuddles are...playing tag?" Gumball lied.

"Why did you say that as if it were a question?" Penny asked.

"Uh, don't worry about it!" Gumball said.

He turned around to the dark corner. He pounced at the dark corner, grabbing anything he could get his hands on. He knocked over multiple objects until he caught Mr Cuddles.

"Ha ha, gotcha!" Gumball shouted.

He looked around to see that he made a mess. Mr Cuddles bit Gumball's hand as he screamed and let go. Mr Cuddles quickly crawled into another room. Gumball as about to run after him, when he turned around. He slowly put the lamp upright and put everything else in the wrong place. He then ran into the very dark room that Mr Cuddles was in.

"I got you now!" Gumball shouted.

He turned on the light. The entire room was covered from floor to ceiling in spider eggs. Gumball felt queasy and held in puke.

"Ugh, where are you?" Gumball asked, still trying not to puke.

Gumball saw Mr Cuddles on top of a table. Gumball tried to run over to him, being careful not to step on the eggs. He eventually grabbed Mr Cuddles.

"Stop running from me!" Gumball ordered.

Suddenly, one of the eggs opened. Gumball turned around as his jaw dropped. All of the eggs started opening as millions of baby spiders came out. Gumball screamed and threw Mr Cuddles out of the room without thought. All of the baby spiders followed Mr Cuddles out of the room.

"This is creepy!" Gumball sang.

"Gumball, where are you?" asked Penny as she walked in with popcorn. "I have the popcorn!"

Mr Cuddles darted past Penny and out of the door.

"Oh no, Mr Cuddles!" Penny shouted.

The baby spiders ran past Penny and out of the door as Penny screamed and dropped the popcorn. Gumball ran past and grabbed the popcorn.

"THANKS PENNY, GOT TO RUN, KINDA BUSY, SO THANKS, BYE!" Gumball called.

Gumball ran after the spiders. Gumball then ran back to Penny.

"Uh, I don't really like salted popcorn, bye!" he said as he ran off again.

He ran back.

"I more prefer caramel or sweet, I don't know, whatever!" he ran off again.

He ran back.

"And can we watch a movie when we're having popcorn?" asked Gumball. "Okay, bye!"

He ran off after the spiders. Inside of Tobias' house, Tobias was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, man!" Tobias said. "No girl's gonna like this body!"

The spiders crashed through the wall.

"Tina, want to go out?" asked Tobias as he turned around.

Tobias screamed for a very long time as he saw all of the spiders run past him. His colours came out of his mouth and onto the floor as a liquid. Tobias stood there completely white as the spiders were gone. Gumball ran past Tobias.

"Uh, sorry about the wall!" Gumball said.

Inside of Bobert's house, Bobert was standing doing nothing. The spiders ran past Bobert as he scanned them.

"What are these things?" asked Bobert. "They seem to be running from something. Searching for emotions. First emotion to come up: scream like a little girl.

Bobert screamed and turned his arms and legs into jetpacks. He crashed through the roof and into the sky. Gumball followed the spiders. Inside of Penny's house, Penny walked out with another bowl of popcorn. The spiders ran inside followed by Gumball. They crawled upstairs as Gumball tasted the popcorn.

"Uh, a bit too sweet!" Gumball said. "Maybe a little salt will help!"

Gumball followed after the spiders as Penny groaned. They were back inside of the dark room. Mr Cuddles turned around and the baby spiders did the same. Gumball walked in and shut the door.

"Okay, you...two? Five? Maybe eighty?" Gumball said, counting them. "You're all not gonna scare me! I am going to pet you all and you will all love me back!"

The spiders didn't say anything. They just stared at Gumball.

"Oh, I forgot that you couldn't talk." Gumball said.

He pounced at Mr Cuddles and picked him up. He gently stroked the top of him without showing any fear. All the baby spiders climbed onto Gumball's hand as he continued stroking them. Penny opened the door to the room.

"The eggs have hatched!" Penny gasped happily.

"Huh?" Gumball asked.

"These eggs have been hatching for ages!" Penny explained. "I don't know what you did, but you finally got them to hatch!"

"Oh, well, you know that I'm the spider sort of guy!" Gumball lied. "Wait, how did Mr Cuddles lay eggs? Is he a girl?"

"No," Penny said as she reached for something behind her. "Meet Mrs Cuddles!"

She showed Gumball another huge tarantula. Gumball screamed and jumped onto the roof.

 **The end.**


End file.
